Jedi Osan Gaprar
Biography Early Life Osan Gaprar was born on Mandalore in the year 35-BBY. Osan was discovered by Jedi Master Mrendin who was a Master who would travel to planets and find force sensitive children and bring them into the order. Mrendin went to Mandalore in the year 32-BBY and found young Osan in the house hold of Chus and Vha Gaprar leaders of the Gaprar clan. Both parents being very loyal to Mandalorian ways and traditions did not agree with Mrendin and did not let the Master take him into the order. Mrendin then set up a plan to take the child by saying he would say his goodbyes to Osan and then leave. Once Chus and Vha noticed Osan was not in his room it was too late and Mrendin took off in the Jedi cruiser. Mrendin left a message on a data pad. "I am sorry for what I have done but it was for the safety and protection of the child. If I did not do this deed he would have become something far worse than anyone of us could have imagined. I bid you farewell." ''-Jedi Master Mrendin'' Youngling years As a young boy Osan adopted the name Sparks because of his last name Gaprar meaning Sparks in Mandalorain. Osan had no idea of his life before he was taken from Mandalore. When Osan started training he showed a bit of aggression and used his training saber more than the force. He was already proving to be a skilled blade wielder and a powerful force user but did not think before in encountering situations. Early Padawan years Osan completed his padawan trials and has been granted the rank of Jedi Padawan. Osan then went on to study the art of the force. Osan became more in tune with the force over the years of training and still kept up with his dueling. He was assigned to Jedi Karn'Tor which he would train and fight along side him for the years to come. Padawan Struggles Later in his Padawan years Osan started having force visions when meditating and sleeping. One vision was on Mandalore talking with a mandalorian figure believing it was his father.The figure stated that Osan must come back to Mandalore and prove his worth to the clan but due to Osan being a Jedi he can't pursue this wish that will put his mind at ease. "You don't even know your own heritage! This is why you must come to Mandalore and be apart of the clan to honor out past. You were going to be a great hero and a great fighter but now look at you. Jedi scum going about the galaxy promising peace and alignment. If you promise this then you will come back to Mandalore and fight with us to keep the clan safe. ''-Chus Gaprar'' Osan fought an eternal battle the did not know how to win. Eventually He found peace by accepting his Mandalorian heritage and accepted the Jedi way. Overall the Jedi way was first over his mandalorian culture but he would always tap into his inner mandalorian when battling a tough foe or coming up against a hard challenge. Later Padawan Years To Be Continued Relationships Jedi Karn'Tor:'' Trusted''' Karn'Tor and Osan met in the Jedi temple after Karn'Tor came back from a mission. After that Karn'Tor was to be assigned a padawan which was Osan. ''Jedi Cha Vess: ''Trusted Cha Vess is a fellow Jedi that was a padawan at the same time as Osan. They both talked to each other and Osan started to trust Cha. '''''Jedi Master Mrendin: Distrusted Jedi Master Mrendin took Osan away from his family at a very young age by lying to the parents and practically kidnapping him. ''Jedi Lennox: ''Acquaintance Lennox is another fellow Jedi that server along side Osan during the Clone Wars. Lennox was a fellow padawan at the same time as Osan so they shared an understanding. ''Jedi Pon: ''Slightly Trusted Ponshu helped Osan with is star fighter by helping him find parts and building the fighter during off time when training was not taking place.